forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwynneth
| popyear1 = 1479 | races = | religions = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Gwynneth was an island in the Moonshae Isles and was the largest of the southern islands. The island was called Sarifal, mainly by its fey inhabitants , and they controlled most of the island. Notable Locations Caer Corwell The former seat of House Kendrick, Caer Corwell was just a ruin by 1479 DR.Shawn Merwin"Backdrop: Moonshae Isles" ''Dungeon '' #196. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, November, 2011. Citadel Umbra A castle in the middle of Winterglen that sat at an intersection of Faerûn, the Feywild and the Shadowfell. The castle was home to many dark fey and was ruled by Urphania, a hag who was banished from the Feywild by High Lady Ordalf. Karador A magical city in the middle of Lake Myrloch that was home to 3,000 fey. The city contained a mythal that was capable of transporting the city to the Feywild.Shawn Merwin"Backdrop: Moonshae Isles" ''Dungeon '' #196. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, November, 2011. Myrloch Vale A valley that occupied the central part of the island. Sacred Grove of the Earthmother A druid grove on the eastern shore of Lake Myrloch which contained a Moon Well.Shawn Merwin"Backdrop: Moonshae Isles" ''Dungeon '' #196. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, November, 2011. Winterglen A dense forest in the northern part of Gwynneth. Forces loyal to High Lady Ordalf fought dark fey forces for control over the forest. The interior of the forest was corrupted by the power of the Shadowfell although the outer edges were relatively normal.Shawn Merwin"Backdrop: Moonshae Isles" ''Dungeon '' #196. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, November, 2011. Inhabitants For most of its history, Northlanders lived on the northern part of the island and the Ffolk lived in the southern lowlands of the island. The Llewyrr elves have lived in Myrloch Vale. History In 1345 DR, Kazgoroth, the Beast, came into the world to destroy the power of the Earthmother. Changing its shape as needs be, the Beast went across the island of Gwynneth, corrupting everything in its way. Its destination was a large gathering of Northmen raiders at Oman's Isle, in the middle of the Moonshaes, where they were preparing an assault on the kingdom of Corwell. They didn't know that their leader wasn't King Thelgaar Ironhand, but the Beast, who killed the king and assumed his shape. Meanwhile, the Earthmother, aware of the danger and hurting from the corruption brought to the land, her body, by the vile presence of the Beast, awakes her children - the Leviathan, the Pack, and Kamerynn, the unicorn. They will try to stop Kazgoroth in different ways, but that won't be enough. At Caer Corwell, the seat of the king of Corwell, rumor brings word of war coming to the kingdom. Preparation is under way, but the Ffolk don't know where the enemy will strike. It is up to Tristan to organize the Ffolk against both human and demonic threats. In his fight against the odds, helped by Robyn, he will grow into the responsible leader that should inherit his father's kingdom. In the , the Fey city of Karador rose from the waters of the Myrloch on the Island of Gwynneth. The noble leShay High Lady Ordalf proclaimed herself queen of the Island. The human kingdom of Corwell, and it capital Caer Corwell fell into ruins. References Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Moonshae Isles Category:Locations in the Sea of Swords Category:Locations on Toril